Talk:Tobi
Madara and Tobi not the same At this point it's to early to say that Tobi and Madara are one and the same person. All we know is that people think he is Madara Uchiha. If he was, there would be no reason for Kishimoto to hide his face from us, so it's safe to assume that he isn't. Also, Zetsu, who seems to know everything about the him, still refers to him as 'Tobi' in chapter 450. (talk) 07:09, 26 June 2009 (UTC) :# Tobi said himself that he was Madara; :# He's credited as Madara in the volumes' character and story summary sections; :# The third databook literally states that Tobi is Madara; :# What we saw of his face looked exactly like Madara's face, only with wrinkles; :# The third databook claims Madara's face remains unchanged under Tobi's mask. :It is not too early to refer to Tobi as Madara since everything points to them being the same and Kishimoto has been treating them as the same person since chapter 364. He didn't even leave a hint of uncertainty as to Tobi's real identity. There is no doubt. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 07:29, 26 June 2009 (UTC) ::ShounenSuki, what do you mean when you say that: The third databook claims Madara's face remains unchanged under Tobi's mask. Does it say anything else? (I do not have access to the databooks unfortunately). Does what you said mean that Madara's face is still young? It was seen old when he half-removed the mask in front of Sasuke. Please clear this for me, sankyu. - MadaraU (talk) 18:01, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Gedo Mazo? He keeps talking about something called Gedo Mazo for a few chapters, any ideas what that could be? :No, wait and see. Jacce | Talk 16:23, 26 June 2009 (UTC) ::It's the statue of Pain (at least that is what it is known so far). It is the statue in which the bijuu are sealed. - MadaraU (talk) 17:45, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Sasuke becoming more powerful then nagato what is he talking about when he said if sasuke becomes more powerful then nagato??? is he going to train him???? Mention that... Madara said that Nagato's Gedo Rinne Tensei was supposed to be for him (for Madara) according to chapter 453 - MadaraU (talk) 17:56, 26 June 2009 (UTC) i think it's supposed to be for him,if he were dead..... but why he say that..... i think he is talking about the Rennigan to get it according to chapter 453 he sys (the moon's eye plan) the moon mean rikudou sennin who crated the moon {moon's eye) mean the rennigan and (plan) mean he is planning to get itNarusuke55 (talk) 00:45, 29 June 2009 (UTC)narusuke55 I agree. It should be mentioned that Madara stated that Pain's rinne tensei was supposed to be used on him, whether it be put in the kage summit arc paragraph or in the trivia portion, as that may imply that Madara is dead or is taking a precaution in case he does die during his scheme...ItachiZero (talk) 06:48, 30 June 2009 (UTC)ItachiZero :Nope, i disagree...Until we know wat his plan are exactly, i say avoid adding it anywhere, as it will be speculative information, if we do....-- AlienGamer--Talk-- 06:50, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Source? He wore a different mask when he trained Itachi. (where was this stated ? Maybe a fanfiction ?) I moved this from the article to the talk page, since it didn't seem like mr./miss anonymous planned to. It's from the Tobi-section. ~Hakinu (talk | ) 23:20, 26 June 2009 (UTC) :It was seen in chapter 400 page 8. Jacce | Talk 08:07, 27 June 2009 (UTC) Madara and amaterasu Madara can also use amaterasu. In chapter 396 page4 Madara used amaterasu to burn the forest to stop Team7 and Team8 from finding Sasuke. To prove that's Madaras amaterasu in chapter 396 page5 Hinata said "There's an area 10km from here surrounded by a very powerul chakra...and...um...the forest is burning...and the flames are black" then Kakashi said "Amaterasu?! that's it!". The only person who could have used amaterasu was Madara it couldn't been Itachi because he was already dead and Sasuke was unconscious.HUNTER* (talk) 16:05, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :Those flames were remains of Itachi's Amaterasu. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 16:12, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Didn't think of that, yeah itachi's amaterasu but still there is no doubt that Madara can use amaterasu, tsukuyomi and susanoo. Since he was the first person to awaken the mangekyo sharingan and taught Itachi everything about the mangekyo.HUNTER* (talk) 13:57, 1 July 2009 (UTC)